Triumgorate
The Triumgorate is a trio of Lieutenants that serve the Gittish Empire in IX. All of them are based off of animals, have hyphenated names, and have "gore" somewhere in their names. They are also present in spinoffs, and can be fought all at once in Dragon Quest X, from July 11th to the 18th. Members Goreham-Hogg A pig that is the prison warden of the Goretress and the first member of the Triumgorate you actually fight. It was revealed after he is defeated that the Gittish Seal the hero/heroine was received from Greygnarl was initially his, and that he had lost it when he was initially killed at Greygnarl's hands. Battles 1st Encounter= Tough guy tattoo (100%) |abilities = Attack, critical hit, ball and chain swing (attacks entire party and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = One of the Triumgorate. He sealed those who fell from the skies in cells and sucked out their power. Was burnt to a cinder by Greygnarl's blazing breath three centuries ago, and brought back as a horrific hog. |location = Gortress - L1}} |-| 2nd Encounter= Tough guy tattoo Densinium |abilities = Attack, critical hit, ball and chain swing (attacks entire party and chance of confusion), Psyche Up |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is halved, Attack and Agility is a little more, and gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L3}} Attributes Resistance Hootingham-Gore An owl that often says hoo in place of who. Is the first member of the Triumgorate seen in the game as well as the first member of the Gittish Empire. He defends the entrance to Gittingham Palace. Of them all, he is the only one that doesn't belong to the Beast Family. The first time he is faced, he is assisted by Bad Karmours. Battles 1st Encounter= Sage's elixir (100%) |abilities = Spooky Aura |spells = Swoosh, Frizzle, Kafrizz, Bounce, Fuddle |note = One of the Triumgorate. Used stolen celestial power to bring back Barbarus and bend him to the will of the Empire. Threw his lot in with the ghastly Gittish Empire three hundred years ago, and was brought back as a beastly bird. |location = Gittingham Palace - Exterior - Entrance}} |-| 2nd Encounter= Malicite (100%) |abilities = Spooky Aura |spells = Swoosh, Frizzle, Kafrizz, Bounce, Fuddle |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is less, Agility is a little more, and it gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L8}} Attributes Resistance Goresby-Purrvis A leopard with what appears to be a katana that also guards Gittingham palace. He also stands guards over King Godwyn and protects him. He is the strongest of the Triumgorate and the last member the Hero/Heroine faces. Battles 1st Encounter= Fizzle foil (100%) |abilities = Attack, upward slice (chance of knocking down), Hatchet Man, Multislash, Flame Slash, Kacrackle Slash |note = One of the Triumgorate. A swordsman who swore allegiance to the Empire hoping to meet with some worthy adversaries. Died faithfully protecting his master some three hundred years ago, and was brought back in a new, feline form. |location = Gittingham Palace - Exterior - Outside L4}} |-| 2nd Encounter= Agility ring (100%) |abilities = Attack, Upward slice (chance of knocking down), Hatchet Man, Multislash, Flame Slash, Kacrackle Slash |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same except its HP is less, attack and agility are a little more, and gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Palace of the Mighty - Exterior}} Goresby-Purrvis now has less HP, but retains all the abilities from the previous fight, so is still a formidable enemy. Attributes Resistance Category:Dragon Quest IX characters de:Triumtierat Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses